Entre nosotros
by Koty
Summary: capitulos entrelazados que cuentan situaciones de las parejas y sus crisis amorosas,asi como su vida diaria y un sin fin de historias.varias parejas.#11-12:El se ve partir muy lejos de ella...ambos saben que es fin.
1. Muerto

_**Hola!! Aquí yo con mi historia**_

_**Tiene de todo y espero que les guste tanto como a mi!**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen ,son del idolatrado Tite Kubo solo Byaku es mio xD!**_

Ahí estaba él, corrugando ese pequeño trozo de papel que con anterioridad

había sido una carta. Mejor dicho una declaración del peor crimen que en la

vida podía existir.

Renji le veía desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Se le notaba a leguas que estaba preocupado por el estado de su _capitán._

Sin embargo este ni lo notaba.

Byakuya estaba más concentrado en buscar un castigo para ese mocoso, ese

intento de shinigami , ese maldito Kurosaki Ichigo.

Acaso ¿intentaba burlarse de él?

Para él era claro que si.

Para Renji solo era una estupidez, ver a Byakuya rabiando por la verdad era

un espectáculo que no se veía todos los días pero si no hacia algo _su amado _

_capitán _se convertiría en un asesino .

Justo en el momento en que el pelirrojo se había levantado de su cama

Byakuya que solo se encontraba con una bata salió disparado de la habitación.

Renji rió de lado, ese Ichigo seguramente seria hombre muerto y que mejor que por su _adorado cuñado._

**_Si me das un dulce _**

**_Las gracias doy_**

**_Si das tu opinión _**

**_Alegras mi corazón_**

**_Koty!! _**


	2. la puerta

Hola

_**Hola!!**_

_**Aquí el segundo drabble!!**_

_**Los personajes no me pretenden, son obra de Tite Kubo, solo Byakushi ha renunciado.**_

Rukia caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki, caminaba a prisa, de hacho casi

corría.

Sabía que tenía que tocar la puerta. Lo sabía .

Entonces ¿Por qué demonios no lo había hecho?

Simple. Jamás se hubiera imaginado toparse con aquella imagen.

Era increíble.

Jamás por la mente le paso aquello.

Pero ¿Qué se encontró?

Fácil.

Eran su hermano, su querido hermano teniendo un momento _intimo _con su mejor

amigo, Renji.

No la habían escuchado y menos visto. Gracias al cielo ,si no ….no era mejor no pensar

en que hubiera pasado…

Salió e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.

MORALEJA:

Toca la puerta antes de entrar.

Rukia ya lo entendió….y de que manera.

xD!

El botoncito quiere que lo apachurres!

Koty!


	3. bajo la lluvia

Hola

Hola!!

Aquí yop de nuevo xD!!

Otro capi pero ahora es 100 IchigoxRukia

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Ichigo estaba confundido, muy confundido. No entendía no razonaba ya.

En su cabeza solo estaban esas palabras. Esa oración que con su sola expresión parecía

que habían dado en el blanco.

El sabía mejor que nadie que era un tonto, un idiota que nunca supo apreciar lo que en

sus manos alguna vez llegó a tener.

Recordó el momento en el Rukia salió llorando de su habitación, recordó como le partió

en dos su corazón y que desde ese mismo instante ella ya no quiso saber más de él.

Ahora su mente, su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón sentían algo que ni él mismo se supo

explicar.

Cuando llegó a la gran puerta de la mansión de los Kuchiki deseaba con todas sus fuerzas derrumbarla y llegar hasta donde Rukia posiblemente estaba.

Pero no lo hizo, alguien más le hizo el favor de abrirle sin llegar a los extremos.

Cuando alzó la mirada vio a quien mas temía ver. Ahí estaba Byakuya quien le miraba más fríamente que de costumbre

Ichigo no dijo nada, solo le limitó a abrir la boca pero sin que esta emitiera algún sonido la volvió a cerrar.

Byakuya le miraba e Ichigo estaba cabizbajo.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos diría algo el pelinegro decidió hablar.

-Kurosaki, lamento tener que decirte que te retires….Rukia no quiere verte.

El pelinaranja no dijo nada guardo silencio y ahí se quedó mientras Byakuya se daba media vuelta y volvía a cerrar su residencia.

El shinigami sustituto se quedó bajo la lluvia mientras esta se mezclaba con sus lagrimas y su gran arrepentimiento.

Gracias por leer!


	4. No es su culpa

_**Hello! Aquí otro capi de mi fic más serio…( bueno solo tengo dos TT) este capi me gusto es triste!! Disfruten ; )**_

_**Pd: el personaje principal del capi es Orihime. **_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nos es que ella se una mala persona.

No es que ella no sepa lo que hace.

No es que ella se haya equivocado.

No es que ella sea una tonta, una estupida.

No es que ella no adore a sus amigos.

No es que ella acuchille por la espalda.

No es que ella sea egoísta.

No es que ella la traicione.

No es que ella sea masoquista

No es que ella sea celosa

No es que ella no la quiera

No es que ella sea envidiosa

No es que ella sea posesiva

No es que ella este mal

No es que ella culpe a los demás

La culpa no es de ella,

La culpa no es de él..

La culpa no es de sus amigos..

La culpa no es de su amiga….

La culpa no es del destino

La culpa no es de nadie….

La culpa es del amor que con ella interfirió


	5. El mejor regalo

_**Bueno aquí otra vez xD, me atrase jajajajajaja pero en celebración del cumpleaños número indefinido de Byaku un nuevo capi para los que gustan de mi fic. Así que ha celebrar este día.**_

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

Un nuevo día había amanecido. Los pajarillos cantaban alegres y el gran astro anunciaba la rutina diaria. Byakuya tenía el día libre aun en contra de su propia voluntad ya que quería trabajar y olvidar el día de hoy. Sentado en el jardín de su gran mansión veía como pasaba la vida mientras él tenia la mente en blanco ya que lo que menos quería era pensar.

Pensar que nadie se había acordado de él. Ni su propia hermana que estaba en el mundo humano con ese pelos de zanahoria al que tanto odiaba. Eso era genial y es que honestamente solo quería este día para si mismo y nadie más aunque tenía curiosidad por saber que hacia Rukia. Pero bien esa era otra historia.

Mientras se relajaba su mayordomo se acercó al pelinegro. Con sumo respeto le anuncio la llegada de unas "visitas". Lo que le faltaba, su gran día de soledad se había esfumado. Ahora tendría que atender a unas "visitas" que no tenía ni idea de quienes eran. Se levanto rápidamente sin perder le elegancia y se dirigió a su sala de visitas. Cuando llegó sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y es que no se esperaba casi una manada de personas esperándole.

Rukia en el frente como una líder le sonreía dulcemente y a su lado Ichigo sonreía también pero sin dulzura. Renji traía un gran ramo de flores y también le sonreía escondiendo algo más. Mientras que los demás solo llevaban su sana presencia o eso creía.

Pronto cada uno le llevo su respectivo presente. Su teniente le dio las flores y le susurro unas palabras al oído que todos se quedaron sin saber ya que fue muy discreto y Byakuya solo se limito a reír de una forma silenciosa. Orihime le entrego un gran pastel que con solo la mirada le agradeció mientras que sabía que ese pastel debía de contener ingredientes no muy sanos.

Ishida le entrego una pequeña caja que era un reloj de gran valor al que al momento se coloco en la mano derecha ya que jamás había visto uno y le parecía interesante. Sado como presente le llevó lo que más le gustaba, es decir comida picante, mejor dicho un gran libro con cientos de recetas explosivas para el fino paladar del noble. Era el turno de Yoruichi, la gatita le obsequio lo que mas anhelaba de niño y que hasta el momento era un gran secreto: un gatito negro de verdad de esos que solo el clan de la morena tenía.

Al final solo quedaban su hermana y Kurosaki. Ambos se acercaron con un poco de miedo. Cuando llegaron al frente del capitán lo miraron a los ojos e Ichigo empezó ha hablar.

-Byakuya yo se que tu quieres mucho a tu hermana…y también se que no me quieres mucho que digamos…y que deseas lo mejor para ella…

Byakuya arqueó una ceja y agregó.

-¿y el punto es?

Ichigo suspiró y agregó de golpe.

-me voy a casar con Rukia en el mundo humano.

Byakuya no contesto se quedo en silencio y después de unos segundos dijo:

-ya te habías tardado mocoso.

Todos se quedaron con cara de "?" e inmediatamente el capitán dice:

-Si la haces llorar, te juro que te mato.

El día 31 de Enero. Ese día Rukia e Ichigo se comprometieron "oficialmente" mientras celebraban el cumpleaños del noble mientras que este sonreía ya que su verdadero regalo y deseo para su día era la felicidad de su tan amada hermana y su tan odiado cuñado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_**¿Qué tal? Jajajajajaja este fue mi capi especial para mi personaje favorito: Byakuya.**_

_**Oki sabemos que Byakuya no están dulce pero denle su oportunidad ya quiere ser tíoal menos en este capitulo xD **_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y próximamente nos leemos. Sayo y gracias por los comentarios xD **_


	6. Intolerancia a las fresas

_**Hello xD**_

_**Otro capi esto se me ocurrió hace unas horas y no podía no subirlo así que disfruten este nuevo capi**_

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

**Intolerancia a las fresas**

Byakuya y Renji no tenían mucho en común .Quizás hubo un tiempo en que no se podían ni ver. Era cierto. Incluso llegaron a lastimarse. A lo mejor si se hubieran tratado desde que fueron Capitán y teniente nunca hubieran tenido muchas complicaciones.

Renji disfruta de lo dulce y lo azucarado al extremo. Byakuya no, él es mas drástico, lo que más le apasiona en cuanto a comida se refiere es lo picante aunque casi se quede sin lengua.

A Renji le asusta la oscuridad aunque eso no lo saben muchos. Ni Rukia, si lo supiera seria su burla de por vida y eso no. En cambio a Byakuya le encanta pasear de noche y disfrutar la brisa nocturna.

A Byakuya le molesta Renji. A Renji le molesta Byakuya. Algo simple y complicado a la vez. Simplemente son así. No pueden vivir uno sin el otro. Si no ¿a quien molestarían?

Respuesta a Ichigo. ¿Para que molestarlo por separado si pueden unir fuerzas y destrozarlo juntos? Ahí si se llevan bien.

Ichigo se ha llevado a Rukia, la única hermana de Byaku y su más preciado tesoro. Ichigo tiene más atención de ella que Renji. Su mejor amigo y confidente.

Genial. Ese cabeza de naranja si que es un dolor de muela. Para el noble y para el pelirrojo. Pero aun siendo eso también le agradecen su presencia ya que si no fuera por su intolerancia a las fresas ellos jamás hubieran llegado a ser más que solo compañeros. Por eso odian las fresas, más si tienen el pelo naranja.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**¿Qué tal?**_

_**Jejejeje fue como con un toque shounen-ai y algo de celillos fraternales**_

_**xD**_

_**nos leemos! **_


	7. Susurro

_**Otro capitulo esta vez dedicado a Orihime y a Ishida, disfruten ; )!**_

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**_

Podía verla, tumbada en ese lecho sumamente confortable respirando profundamente y con sus lindos ojos cerrados. Durmiendo como una princesa, como lo que era para él.

Sabia que la única forma de estar cerca de ella era estando a su lado, apoyándola siempre e incondicionalmente amándola aun cuando sabia que su corazón no le pertenecía.

Ella era su razón de existir, la persona que le pudiera brindar ese toque de ternura que tanto necesitaba y de la cual carecía. Pero un problema, ella vive, lucha y es feliz por alguien más. Siempre era lo mismo él daba lo mejor de si para recibir solo un gracias acompañado de una linda e inocente sonrisa dedicada solo para él.

Pero ¿ a quien demonios le mentía? Lo que necesita para ser feliz toda su vida era eso, el gesto que bien no escondía nada mas aparte de una amistad, pero lo hacia soñar.

Salió del cuarto y se detuvo por última vez a admirarla desde la puerta de su habitación

-te amo, Orihime.-con un susurro tan débil como el viento salió y se dirigió al sofá donde dormiría hoy.

-Ishida-kun….-y cerrando los ojos se envolvió en cobijas para asimilar lo que su amigo dijo y que ella escucho perfectamente.

" _te amo, Orihime"._


	8. Pecado

_**Hola! Otro capi xD! Oki, me quedo un poco triste ToT pero me gusto. Va dedicado con mucho cariño a quienes han seguido mi fic ; ). Disfruten!**_

_**BLEACH no me pertenece, todos los personajes son obra de Kubo-sama **_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Si ella hubiera hecho, si ella le hubiera dicho, si ella fuera más fuerte, si ella…, si ella…Miles de veces se lo había repetido pero jamás había llegado a un acuerdo con su corazón. Desde que lo conoció sabia que estar junto a él sería una maldición pero aun así existe una parte de su ser que le dice todo lo contrario siempre.

Lo conoció, lo vio, lo sintió, lo escucho, le hablo y lo peor es que de él se enamoro. Poco después conoció a su esposa. Esa mujer dulce que notaba la adoraba. Celos, muchos celos cuando los veía juntos. Pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? Era obvio, nada.

Pasado un tiempo ella murió. La parte oscura de su alma se alegró un poco, tan solo un poco pero la otra parte lloró por el dolor de su amado. Él decidió vengarse de quien le arrebato la vida de su mujer.

Rukia lo siguió. Lo quiso proteger aunque eso significara sacrificarlo todo. Pero no lo logró. Perdida en el dolor de verlo agonizando le cumplió su ultimo deseo aunque la partiera en dos y su mundo dejara de girar con su partida. Lo mato. Sus manos llenas de sangre, de sangre que no era suya, decidió aceptar su destino.

Un pecado que jamás podrá perdonarse. Matar a su primer amor, a la persona que le dio una ilusión fue su peor error.

Ahora si, juro no volver a enamorarse nunca en el resto de su vida.


	9. Hisana

_**Hello**_

_**Otro capi mas a mi fic xD por fin después de un rato de dejarlo abandonado…es un ByakuyaxHisana disfrútenlo.**_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Sus ojos, esos lindos ojos tan puros y sinceros como los amaba. Adoraba todo de ella. Su figura, su cara, su todo. Era casi perfecta. Tenía solo un defecto. Un gran problema que nunca terminó de aceptar y por el cual el destino se la quito de las manos.

Quién diría que esa hermosa mujer estuviera enferma. Nadie, absolutamente nadie lo pensó. A acepción de Byakuya. Sabia que pronto ella se marcharía para siempre de su vida, pero jamás lo quiso aceptar era muy duro para él el solo imaginar que se iría de su mundo tan pronto.

Por eso le dio todo lo que quiso. Una vida plena. Un matrimonio feliz lejos de todo aquello que le quitaba la sonrisa. Su vida juntos era maravillosa.

Un día empeoro sorpresivamente y ya no se levantaba de la cama. Todo el santo día tumbada y atada a su mal. Sabía que su final se acercaba. Lo sabía. Le conto a su marido todo. Le pidió un gran favor. Rukia, ese favor era Rukia. A los pocos minutos murió silenciosamente mientras la primavera se acercaba lentamente, entonces su camino se derrumbo. No lloro pero si sufrió mas que a nadie.

Aunque pasaron los años él siempre la siguió amando. Quizá ya no igual pero si la quería. Ahora su único recuerdo es su orgullo. El amor de esa muchacha que se volvió especial. Su querida hermana la que le enseño lo que es ser un hermano mayor.


	10. El idiota más feliz

_**Hola!!! Yo otra vez por acá después de mucho tiempo…jejeje..lo siento en verdad xD! Prometo escribir más seguido. Aquí un capitulo muy dramático. Disfruten y sayito!**_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Hay veces como esta que no entiendo que piensas. No se que esperas de mi. No se ni siquiera quien soy cuando me miras así. Eres tan linda y delicada, pero escondes a una mujer fuerte y decidida detrás de esa cara de niña inocente.

Hoy me di cuenta que no eres una histérica, maniática y loca mujer estresada, no, eres como las otras chicas. Pequeña, delicada y dulce. Pero tienes algo que las demás no tienen: mi corazón.

Se que no puedo competir contra "él". Lo supe cuando te vi llorar por él hace unos días. No te culpo, se como duele el amor, y yo duelo por ti.

Hoy me decidí hablar contigo sobre este sentimiento. Me moría de los nervios. No sabia que decir, ni como actuar, si mirarte a la cara o simplemente contar todas las hormigas bajo mis pies. Después de una larga tortura y de ver tu cara desesperada te mire directamente, abrí los labios pero no mencione nada. Una segunda vez lo intente pero al igual que la anterior las palabras no querían salir. La tercera yo no buscaba palabras para decirte lo mucho que te amo, simplemente te bese como nunca lo había hecho.

Tus labios dulces y pequeños saboree esperando una respuesta de tu parte, alegría creció cuando sentí los tuyos moverse, llore y te abrase para que nunca te me escaparas otra vez. Fue tan tonto verme así junto a ti, junto a la mujer más fuerte que he conocido y a la que más admiro. Pero que hacerle, yo llorando como un niño entre tus brazos me sentí el más idiota enamorado.

-Rukia, te amo…

Y una suave palmada en mi espalda basto para no sentirme solo otra vez.


	11. Me voy

_**Hola. **_

_**Creo que he continuado esto muy tarde pero aquí dejo un capitulo jajaja que tiene continuación en el siguiente. Los personajes los omití por que pues mucho ya sabran de quienes se tratan no?**_

_**Bueno pues disfruten!**_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Aun lejos de lo que yo tenía pensado….se que te voy a extrañar. Mujer, yo se que no comprendo las emociones humanas…se que piensas que he sido cruel y que solo te tengo contemplada como a un objeto. Mentira.

Sabiendo que este es mi fin sigo tratando de luchar contra aquel al que amas. También lo sé. Deseas con todas tus fuerzas que me derrote para que tú seas libre. Y escapes como la linda mariposilla que eres hacia la flor que entre todas las demás es tu favorita.

A veces siento que pienso como a un humano. Un estúpido humano, algo de lo que hace mucho tiempo me desprendí al llegar aquí sin embargo esta de nuevo frente a mis ojos el reflejo de algo que había olvidado. El corazón.

Intento nuevamente moverme para mantenerme a salvo. Una corazonada me dice que esto ya termino, esta batalla tiene un ganador. Ya no puedo seguir mas sin embargo me aferro a la vida y cuando me siento desaparecer volteo mi faz y en mis ojos te reflejo. Mi lado humano esta saliendo ya muy tarde. Te pregunto si no tienes miedo…me has contestado que no. Menos mal, en mis adentros siento algo muy cálido, suspiro, y entre mi próxima extinción intento alcanzar tu mano para con la mía entrelazarla por primera y ultima vez. Al ver que tú intentas hacer lo mismo sonrío para mi. Antes de mi muerte me pregunto si esto es un corazón…creo que tengo una idea. Y entre el polvo que queda de mi, me respondo que mi corazón…eres tú, mujer.


	12. No te vayas

_**La continuación xD! **_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Ya no puedo pensar. Verlos pelear me hace mal. Mis adentros piden que pares, que el pare pero me quedo estática. No puedo hacer nada, una vez mas soy un estorbo. El por un lado y tú por otro veo sus heridas y no puedo hacer nada. El ha perdido el control y tú sigues tan calmado. Veo como estas de lastimado y sigo sin moverme.

No puede ser, veo y siento que es fin. Ya no queda más. Quisiera que esto no estuviera sucediendo. Me siento culpable. Siento que partirás lejos de mí.

A pesar de que fuiste frio, algo de ti me alegro un poco dentro de mi celda. El horror me invade. Se que te iras. No quiero que te vayas, no lo quiero. Aun con todo lo que ha pasado no quiero perderte. ¿Si te lo suplicara no te irías? Creo que no funciona.

Te vas acercando a mí, intentas alcanzarme con tus manos. Yo te imito. No. No te vayas, por favor te lo ruego. No te tengo miedo ¿Por qué debería de tenerte miedo? Un corazón. No entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres. Tú te extingues frente a mis ojos. Odio sentir esto. Amor, esto no se que sea. Quédate conmigo. Te vas y me siento morir.

Siento tu calor y tu olor justo detrás de mí, juraría que es tu alma si no supiera que es ahora eso lo que ha desaparecido. Siento que me abrazas. Y tu que sacaste de mi corazón lo que tanto me hizo daño, me hieres ahora que se que te he perdido para siempre.


End file.
